naruto_ninja_wayfandomcom-20200214-history
Namikaze Minato
|} |} Namikaze Minato (波風ミナト, Namikaze Minato) was the Second Hokage (四代目火影, Nidaime'' Hokage''; Literally meaning "Second Fire Shadow") of Konohagakure He was famous in life for his speed, leading to the moniker of Konoha's Yellow Flash (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō; "Yellow Flash of the Leaf") also for his great enthusiasm for peace and knowledge. He was also known as a "Professor" and "Jutsu Master" also as "Jinchūriki without a Biju". He died while sacrificing himself in the final battle with Orochimaru (age 70) during the "Darkness Era" brought on the world by his disciple Orochimaru. Background Early life When Minato was in the Academy, his class-mate Kushina Uchiha thought that he looked "unreliable" and even "girly". He dreamed of being acknowledged by the Konoha villagers by becoming the Hokage, which Kushina considered to be an impossible dream for someone like him. Years later, however, when Kushina was kidnapped by Kumogakure ninja, Minato was the only one to pick up on the fact that she was leaving behind strands of her red hair to mark their path. After rescuing her, Minato explained that he had always admired her hair. No longer seeing him as "unreliable", she fell in love with him. According to those who knew him personally, Minato was a very talented ninjaprodigy — a rare genius that appeared only once in a generation. He graduated from the Academy at the age of ten, and was added to a genin team under the tutelage of Conte Uchiha and Jiraiya, who took a special interest in Minato, and took him on as an apprentice, amongst other things teaching him the Summoning Technique and senjutsu. They even believed Minato might be the Child of the Prophecy, someone who would someday save the world. Konoha's Yellow Flash In time, Minato married Kushina. He also became a jōnin and was put in charge of a genin team of his own, consisting of Yamato, Itachi Uchiha, and Tokai Hayato. For their test to officially become genin, Minato tasked them with taking one of two bells from him in actual combat. Despite the team not having full loyalty towards each other, seeing them work together to snatch even one bell convinced Minato to pass his team. During the First Shinobi War, Minato led his team on a mission into Kusagakure to investigate rumors of a secret organization called Zenkai. Because Tokai had recently become a jōnin, Minato gave leadership of the mission to Tokai while he went to help Konoha's forces in the village. After meeting up with the surviving and out-numbered Konoha ninja, Minato used his Flying Thunder God Technique to kill the opposing Iwagakure ninja, it stated to be a thousand shinobi. He then returned to his team, just in time to save Itachi and Yamato from another group that ambushed them and was believed that they were from Zenkai, but he was too late to save Tokai who was already under a genjutsu casted from Kisai Uchiha who was believed to be the Leader of the Zenkai Organization. When Itachi and Yamato recovered from the ordeal, Minato helped them to get back to the village safely.